


The Perfect Pair. Sexual Madness

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Horny Thranduil, M/M, frazzled out Thorin, uncontrollable passion leads to madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Thranduil is worried over their mutual sexual life a lot. Probably some kind of crisis has come into their life? The Elven King tries to be perfect and desires Thorin to comply with his demand. Should he spoil everything or Balin would manage to save their married life?





	1. Be my Perfect Match

That evening Thranduil was crestfallen, sad with something. Thorin has noticed it from the very morning. His companion was deep in his thoughts, pondering over something important for him.  
“What’s happened, miz duzkak?” broke down curious Thorin.  
Thranduil was reading some book at the present moment before his sleep as he did it recent time. It lasted about a week already.  
He was silent for some minutes but then put away the book and stared at Thorin with some uncertain question frozen on his lips.  
“Come on! Share it!” welcomed him Thorin.  
“Do you think we are a perfect pair?” suddenly asked inquisitive Thranduil.  
Thorin was confounded with such question.  
“What do you mean?” inquired he, trying to understand his hint.  
“I’ve read in this book that a perfect pair should have multiple times sex. Twice, thrice a day and even more!”  
Thorin was puzzled.  
“And? How many times in total?” re-asked he.  
“The more the better!” stressed the Elven King. “Oh, Thorin! Do you think we would be able to become a perfect pair if we tried to improve our relations…?”  
“Let’s try!” Thorin agreed amiably to his partner’s next whim, not realizing what effect it could produce.  
Thranduil seemed to be happy.  
***  
Early in the morning Thorin was awakened by a strange noise.  
Someone was rattling metal things in the farthest corner of the room.  
The Dwarf King tried to get rid of sleep remnants, rubbing his eyelids and trying to understand what time it was now.  
He was totally abashed having seen the Elven King in his armor.  
“What’s happened?” asked he suspiciously.  
Thranduil only kept smiling shyly to him.  
“I’ve heard a pair should vary its sexual life with different sexual fantasies sometimes. So I’m inclined to make love to you in my armor!” his explanation sounded a bit arrogant.  
“Bah! You won’t feel comfortable in it as it will certainly constrain your moves and probably will hurt me either!” Thorin took some vain attempt to dissuade stubborn Thranduil.  
The Elven King was relentless.  
“I need to try!” he shot out, approaching. “We should vary our everyday sex.”  
“Ok.” sighed out Thorin, giving in and lay down.  
Thranduil has climbed on his top and pressed his knees to Thorin’s ribs.  
“M-A-H-A-L! Whoa!” Thorin winced and moaned right at the following moment, not restraining himself.  
“What?” asked angrily Thranduil. “I haven’t done a thing yet!”  
“It’s unpleasantly cold and harsh!” complained Thorin. “I’m not sure I will be able to come inside of you.”  
Thranduil showed some kind of insulted expression on his face.  
“You behave like a damsel!” reproached he the Dwarf King crossly.  
Thorin has got a grip on himself and grew quiet, ready to please Thranduil.  
“Ok, start moving then.” offered patiently he.  
Thranduil put his fingers in metal gloves onto Thorin’s sides and tried to move forward.  
His thighs covered with numerous metal plates were now pressed to Thorin’s sides, pricking them painfully with its sharp edges.  
Thorin shut his mouth and clenched his teeth, trying to refrain from any sound, suffering some time.  
But with every new push it was getting harder for him to endure it. Besides, the Elven King began squeezing his ribs tightly.  
The Dwarf King was going to say something but Thranduil was ahead.  
His elven partner was perspiring already but did not move a single step to his aim.  
“I think, I’m not able to come! It’s very hard!” agreed he, puffing and panting. Nevertheless he didn’t want to lose this chance.  
Thorin slipped out from under him.   
The Elven King spread along the bed down faced.  
“Er..em..” Thorin started falsely coughing, playing for time.  
“What’s then?” asked worried Thranduil.  
“Could you please remove your bottom part of the armor? I can’t thrust in you through the metal.”  
Thranduil couldn’t stop his giggles, unfastening his bottom metal plates and opening access to his body for Thorin.  
***  
The Dwarf King couldn’t imagine that it was the only beginning of the Elven King’s new campaign. He did not let him into his plan as always. So when Thorin was on his way to his room he couldn’t suspect what waited for him behind his door.  
And there was a sort of surprise inside of his chamber near the door, Thranduil who was waiting for Thorin, squeezing a red string in his hands impatiently.  
When the door has been opened and Thorin entered, the Elven King attacked him from behind and threw his red string over Thorin’s chest.  
“Gotcha!” he exclaimed loudly into his ear in triumphant voice.  
“You were a bad dwarf today, very baaad!” he made a knot on Thorin’s back and gave him a good smack on the rear.  
Thranduil turned the Dwarf King to him and saw him smiling mysteriously. The Elven King was abashed; he nearly dropped his whip from his hands.  
“Why are you so delighted?” he squinted his eyes suspiciously.  
“You forgot to call me nin meleth.” commented Thorin.  
Thranduil snorted defiantly at the tied Dwarf King.  
“I was not going to say it at all! I planned to punish you for being a dirty dwarf!” he wrinkled his nose.  
“Why dirty? I’m squeaky clean, washed entirely in the morning!” Thorin continued to smile.  
“Arrrrrgh!” the Elven King got angry. “How dare you speak to me this sassy way!” he snapped his whip in front of Thorin’s face.  
“On your knees, dirty dwarf!” he harshly pushed down the dwarf’s shoulder.  
“Now, beg me to forgive you!” ordered Thranduil, peering haughtily at his partner from above.   
“Forgive me please.” told Thorin quietly and smiled.  
“Stop smiling, you fool!” Thranduil raised his chin up with the tip of his whip. “I don’t hear your pleading! Louder!!!” he demanded.  
Thorin sighed out.   
“Won’t you please forgive me, Your Majesty for being a dirty dwarf? Would you be so kind to me and have your mercy on me? You may even wash me yourself to make me clean!” he ended his tirade that caused the Elven King’s giggling.  
“Awww, Thorin! You are a very tricky dwarf!” Thranduil was laughing out loud. “It feels like, I have to put a blindfold on your eyes because you distract me greatly from my matter!” he tore a strip of cloth from the sheet and tied it over Thorin’s eyes.  
“But I do not see a thing now!” joked Thorin, smiling. “How can I understand what you are doing to me?”  
Thranduil reached out for his lips and touched them slightly with his own ones.  
“You don’t need to understand it at all, you must simply sense it.” he said.  
The Elven King pulled Thorin up and dragged him somewhere.  
Next moment Thorin felt as his face was pressed to the stone wall.  
Thranduil undressed his partner and moved his legs apart.  
Then he pressed himself to the Dwarf King closely from behind.  
Thorin felt his uneven breath on his cheek. The Elven King’s tensed cock was set right in the middle of his buttocks.  
Thranduil was rubbing his hardened flesh against Thorin’s butt, teasing him a lot.  
The Dwarf King could only sense it, but not touch him.  
“Such a bad game.” he thought, shuddering every time with all his body from pleasant touches of his partner.  
He winced from surprise all of a sudden once Thranduil spanked his butt with his hand roughly. “Bad boy, make you suffer now from my wrath! Punish you!”  
The Elven King swung back and struck a great blow with his whip on the Dwarf King’s butt that caused Thorin’s twitching.  
“Does it hurt?” he wondered, mocking at his companion.  
Thorin gritted his teeth silently. He wasn’t sure what Thranduil would do if he answers yes. From the other hand he wasn’t sure either what would happen if he says no.  
Thranduil repeated his question impatiently.  
“Does it hurt you?”  
“Hit-or-miss!” answered Thorin mentally and said out loud.  
“Yes!”  
“Good!” Thranduil swung back again and struck the Dwarf King even stronger.  
“What are you doing? I said yes!” resented Thorin.  
“If you said No, I would have hit you again anyway!” responded Thranduil.  
“What’s the sense of it then?” wondered Thorin.  
“No any sense! Just pure violence!” Thranduil smirked cheeky and parted Thorin’s buttocks, marked with red stripes now.  
He thrust in him roughly, pressing him to the wall and leaned his hands against it.  
“Fucking you, dirty dwarf now!” he whispered into his ear lustfully, moving abruptly.  
The Dwarf King registered it as the most pleasant part of their game, and relaxed.  
“Do you adore my fucking, dirty dwarf?” sang maliciously Thranduil.  
“I do!” answered Thorin. “But I really miss a lot with my hands tied, can’t touch you.” complained he.  
Thranduil smirked cunningly.  
“You mustn’t touch me. This is a game of no touching, just sensing.”   
“Then it senses rather hot!” agreed Thorin. “But I wish, it would be better if I was doing this to you.”  
The Elven King pushed him forward to the wall and stopped for a while.  
“Wait for your turn! Wait till I come!” he cut him incisively.  
Thorin licked his dried lips.  
The Elven King has doubled his pushes, pressing the Dwarf King’s body firmly against the wall.  
He started panting for air and moaned so loudly erelong, and even cried in pleasure, having come inside of Thorin.  
Next moment he leaned on his partner’s back sweaty, speechless, and shivering from delight.  
Thranduil’s being staying inside of Thorin, pressed to the wall for some minutes, and then he untied the knot with his trembling fingers and put away the blindfold from his companion’s eyes.  
Thorin turned back and saw him open-mouthed, exhausted, and quivering from pleasure.  
“Do…the same thing…to me…” he pleaded, panting for breath and swaying a little.  
The Dwarf King hugged his waist and carried him to the bed cautiously.  
“Rest a little! You’re too exhausted.” he offered mildly.  
Thranduil mumbled impatiently.  
“Too horny again… Please do it now! Take off my clothes and tie me tightly.” he demanded.  
Thorin examined his stringent glance and understood it was useless to argue with him now and so he obeyed.  
The Dwarf King has opened the gown of his beloved and gazed at his naked body. His soft cock, with drops of white cum, his chest, heaving up and down from heavy breathing.  
Thorin couldn’t restrain himself and showered his body with kisses.  
“No! It’s forbidden! No any kisses!” Thranduil twitched in his arms furiously. “Tie my hands up, so I couldn’t reach you at all. Take the whip and strike my chest!” he ordered.  
Thorin tied his wrists absent-mindedly and took the whip.  
He froze, admiring breathless, blushed Thranduil.   
“What are you doing?” asked that one crossly. “You should spank me and strike me with your whip!”  
“But I’ll hurt you then. Hurt your tender skin!” began to protest Thorin.  
“Do as I said!” roared wildly the Elven King and got a harsh slap from Thorin’s hand on his face. He winced enraged.  
“Not in the face I said! Strike my chest with your whip! Come on! Punish me for anything!”  
Thorin frowned and pondered over for a second.  
“What should I punish you for, miz duzkak?!?” he begged.  
“Don’t know!” the Elven King was restless. “For any sort of mischief. I am your enemy now, not beloved! Don’t call me miz duzkak! Punish me!” his cheeks were red and azure eyes were blazing brightly from rage and fever.  
Thorin forced himself to remember Thranduil’s words in Mirkwood when he spurned his love.  
His heart burnt in flaming pain.  
“You’re sucking elf bastard!” he shouted at Thranduil all of a sudden and struck his chest.  
The Elven King shuddered beneath him in painful feeling.  
“Make you suffer from my wrath!” the Dwarf King sent his strike upon Thranduil’s chest again.  
“Thorin! What are you doing?” the Elven King yelled angrily at him.  
“What?” frowned Thorin, thinking he had hurt his beloved severely.  
“You used my words! You stole them!” Thranduil was indignant. “Use your own ones and strike me again even stronger!”  
Thorin cast a glance over the awful red whip traces on his elven beloved tender skin and understood he won’t endure it any longer.   
“Sorry!” he said, throwing the whip away and leaned on the Elven King’s top.  
He pressed his lips against resisting Thranduil and gave him a deep kiss.  
“MMMM..waa, Thoooorin…whatareyoudoing?” Thranduil could barely talk anything, trying to push the Dwarf King away from him, twitching underneath.  
“You mustn’t kiss me!” he attempted to free his hands, but the Dwarf King tied them well unlike him.  
“This is a game of no touching, remember?” reminded Thorin merrily to the Elven King.  
“I will kill you! You’re a dirty dwarf!” Thranduil was spitting furiously.  
“No, you won’t! I made you disarmed and harmless.” Thorin joked and pulled his thighs apart.  
His sudden penetration caused Thranduil’s shudder and then he leaned on his top again.  
Thorin was kissing his beloved gently all the time while making love to him. He was rubbing his belly against the Elven King’s cock and when he felt it was aroused he also felt as Thranduil embraced his buttocks and started to respond to his kiss.  
The Dwarf King smiled mentally when his beloved began to return his frictions.  
Thranduil was trembling pleasantly under his body and shortly his breath became uneven. It meant only one thing he was ready to come within some seconds.  
Thorin released his lips, allowing him to breathe with full chest, and heard as a loud pleasant, long lasting moan came out of him, the Elven King arched down below.  
These both things was the last straw in his tensed state and he got he came as well.  
He stretched along Thranduil’s body. And now they were panting together, sweaty and done in.  
“You broke the rules!” puffed the Elven King, suffocating.  
“Couldn’t hurt you, torture you, miz duzkak!” Thorin apologized, panting as well. “Too hard for me! Sorry! Love you too much! Impossible for me to cause you suffering!” he kissed his dried lips.  
Thranduil smiled indulgently.  
“Well, I forgive you for loving me. Untie me now, I want to hug you!” he asked.  
Thorin removed red string from his wrists, and the Elven King made true his wish.  
“You are so tender to me, nin meleth. I do love you so much as well!” he hugged the Dwarf King and held him very tight.  
***  
Thranduil’s campaign for varying their sexual life began to spread Erebor-widely. Due to his fantasies they had sex in different places. In library, in Balin’s room, in the dining hall, in treasure hoard…  
And every time anybody encountered them when they were having sex. That moments Thorin felt pretty awkward when his dwarves saw him fucking Thranduil. The dwarves were also greatly confused.  
One day Balin asked his king to mark the place where they were enjoying themselves now.   
“Put something on the doorknob so we know you are inside.”  
“What should I put on it? Thranduil’s pants?” joked Thorin.  
The white-bearded dwarf did not estimate his sense of humor. He was not satisfied with the things the two kings were cropping up in unexpected places recently.  
“I don’t know Thorin! Put anything noticeable.” he said seriously. “I don’t wanna be shocked next time see you making this stuff. I’m sure none of us would like to behold your explicit love feelings being at the same time with you in your place.”  
Thorin suddenly recollected the details of their walk in Autumn Mirkwood forest.  
…..He was sitting under the huge ancient oak with his Elven King nestled between his legs, resting on his chest.  
His head was on Thorin’s shoulder and he was smiling happily in the Dwarf King’s gentle cuddle.  
Suddenly a green oaken leaf has fallen from above. It was rotating in the air and then landed on Thorin’s chest.   
“An oaken leaf fell on Oakenshield.” laughed loudly Thranduil and the leaf flew away to his belly, having been blown with the playful wind.  
Thorin took the leaf, smiled, and uttered.  
“That is the evidence of my love. You can feel even the oak in your forest stands for me.”  
Thranduil kissed his beloved being admired greatly with his words.  
“I will take and keep it in my treasure box …and your words … in my heart” he promised.   
And from that very moment, Thorin noticed Thranduil started to bring the oaken leaves home every time.…  
So Thorin began placing the oaken leaves as a sign where they were ever since. Nevertheless Thranduil learnt everything and began removing them.   
Really dreadful embarrassment experienced Balin right the next day when he stumbled across the both kings again in the dining hall.  
He entered the dining hall and stopped in his tracks, struck with dismay.  
The Elven King’s pale buttocks were moving up and down on his king’s pelvis. (he was back to him).  
“Damn it!” cursed Balin and left the chamber hastily.   
“What is it?” Thorin heard some sound and gazed at giggling Thranduil, trying to descry anything through his hair.  
“It was Balin!” the Elven King smirked with satisfaction.  
“Balin?” the Dwarf King has frowned ashamed. “But I put the leaves on the door knob!” remembered he.  
“I removed them! Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh!” the Elven King has moaned and started to pant, ceasing his bouncing on Thorin’s cock.  
Thranduil seized his partner’s waist with his thighs firmly and pressed himself to Thorin’s chest, having embraced his neck. He was cumming now.  
The Dwarf King felt this hot liquid, flooding all over his belly and down.  
“Why have you done this?” inquired Thorin suspiciously.  
“Have done what?” Thranduil’s breath was still uneven.  
“Removed the leaves.” reminded him about his trick Thorin.  
The Elven King licked his lips and played his eyebrows.  
“Because it makes me extremely horny when somebody catches us in the middle of the process!”  
The Dwarf King breathed our tiredly and said nothing.  
***  
Next afternoon the both kings were having their lunch in the dining hall after their vehement long night. They have slept the breakfast over as usually.  
Thorin has put cream into his drink and sipped out of his cup.  
Thranduil was sitting in front him, drinking his tea and enjoying chocolate cookies.  
He was watching the Dwarf King attentively and was swinging his leg playfully.  
Thorin took a bite of the pie with strawberry and drank out of his cup again.  
The Elven King suddenly got up from his place and quickly ran up to him.  
He gazed all his eyes at Thorin’s face weirdly.  
The Dwarf King froze, addressing him interested glance.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning.  
The Elven King hung over Thorin, peering onto his lips.  
“Don’t move!” he whispered, bending to his face closer.  
“You have cream moustache.” Thranduil licked the white thick cloud over Thorin’s upper lip.  
Thorin couldn’t help but kiss his beloved that moment.  
The Elven King pulled him impatiently to the wide dinner table, continued kissing him without stopping and taking off his gown quickly on the way.  
Once his butt has reached the edge of the table, he suddenly hit the cup with milk having spilled it on the table and partially on his belly.  
Thorin laid him down on the table and started to shower his body with kisses.  
He licked several drops of milk off his belly and felt delighted.  
“Don’t mind if I pour some more milk onto you?” he smiled.  
Thranduil only winked at him mysteriously.  
Thorin took the bottle with white liquid and started to pour it on Thranduil’s belly slowly, making him shudder a little and laugh.  
“It’s cool!” he commented merrily.  
“Let me make it warmer!” Thorin started to move his tongue over his belly, chasing the white drops and licking them off.  
The Elven King was twitching on the table in laughter.  
“Oh, Thorin! It tickles me!”  
The Dwarf King smiled joyfully and pulled his legs apart.  
Thranduil prepared to experience some new sensation, gazing at him eyes burning with enormous desire.  
The Dwarf King has thrust in his partner. Oh, how hot he was inside!   
Thorin embraced Thranduil’s waist, leading his erected cock deeper into his hole.   
That one pressed his knees to his sides and started to moan passionately, he was enjoying Thorin’s body movements immensely.   
“That’s right…OH…OH…Oh, boy…yeah…that’s it…nin meleth…” he was cheering up the Dwarf King.  
Thorin’s hands were fondling his pale belly, sliding to his aroused flesh and closed on his cock finally, started shaking it.  
“Ohhh…Thorin…please…” the Elven King was trembling under his teasing touches.  
He closed his eyes, feeling that pleasant tension down below that was growing with each second.   
Thranduil puffed, licking his dried lips. This torture was too unbearably sweet.   
Thorin was applying more effort to gratify his beloved.  
“Thorin…I’m cumming!” Thranduil yelled in a loud voice all of a sudden.  
A hot jet of cum shot to the Dwarf King’s belly, and that moment he came himself.  
Thranduil entwined his buttocks with his legs, rising up to him and pressed his sweaty body to his chest. His wet cock was jammed between their bodies so pleasantly.   
The door slammed behind the Dwarf King’s back.  
Thorin heard this strange noise.  
“Who was it?” he panted.  
“Balin! Who’s else?” giggled Thranduil mockingly.  
“You put away the leaves again?” wondered Thorin, breathing heavily, trying to regain his breath.  
“Yeah! Who cares?” laughed merrily the Elven King.  
Thorin decided not to spend his breath. It was futile to speculate about this.   
***  
A sort of preposterous tragedy happened in the end of the week that nearly cost the Elven King his life.   
Well, Thranduil set a fire in the kitchen accidentally.   
He was scared a little and tried to find the way out, but then he got he wouldn’t be able to escape it as he was surrounded with hot fire walls already.  
His loud heartrending cries were heard by Balin and other dwarves.  
“My goodness!” Balin waved his hands anxiously in the air. “Come on lads! Drag the water immediately and run for Thorin anybody quickly!” shouted he.  
When Thorin came running in some minutes later, all he saw were hot flames of fire and the kitchen that was in smoke. He heard the weak cries of the Elven King inside there.  
The dwarves were tossing near the entrance with water buckets in awful hurly-burly, attempting to extinguish fire.   
“MAHAL! What’s happened? What’s going on?” the Dwarf King was in horror, beholding the raging flames.  
“The Elven King set a fire in the kitchen. He can’t escape as he is locked in it with fire!” shouted Balin.  
A great alarm sounded inside of Thorin.   
“I must save him!” he yelled loudly and rushed forward right into the fire.  
“Thorin, no!” cried frightened Balin.  
But the Dwarf King disappeared beyond the wall of flames.  
There, on the opposite side of the room he appeared, his shirt singed so he threw it away.  
Between the chaotic evil fire walls he saw the familiar dim silhouette of the Elven King in front of him in melting air. That one was coughing awfully, suffocating from smoke.  
Then he fell down suddenly unconscious.  
Thorin kicked away the burning cloth beneath his feet and rushed to the Elven King quickly.  
Thranduil was lying on the floor, eyes closed, pale cheeks dirty, spattered with ash.  
Thorin fell on his knees and bent down over the Elven King.  
“Miz duzkak!” fear seized him.  
He kissed his lips and started spanking Thranduil’s cheeks in attempt to bring him to life.  
“Thranduil, wake up! I’m here! Wake up, please!”  
Thranduil moaned and turned his heavy head, eyes squinted, trying to get what’s happening and where he was.  
He saw unclear vision of the Dwarf King, who stared at him, frowning. There was smoke and flaming fire around him.  
“What’s burning?” he pronounced in weak voice, coughing from smoke. “What’s that smoke around and why are you half naked?”  
Thorin took him in his arms, pressing the Elven King against his bare chest.  
“My heart is burning, as you are in trouble!” cleared he and began coughing as well.  
The Dwarf King cast his quick glance around them, over the kitchen seized with fire. They were right in the epicenter.  
“How’re we gonna get out of here?” the Elven King couldn’t stop coughing.  
As a response to his question Thorin started unhooking his gown suddenly.  
“What are you doing?” Thranduil was broiling with irritation. “I’m not in the mood making it here and now!”  
“I’ll put it on as a cover.” explained Thorin.  
“But I will be totally naked then!” the Elven King’s cheeks became red now.  
The Dwarf King shrugged his shoulders. “All right, Your Majesty, then choose we will stay here burning off together completely or I will carry you out of this flaming hell now naked and we will be safe.” declared Thorin, looking strictly at his beloved.  
Thranduil nodded his head reflexively, helping the Dwarf King to undress himself.  
He was totally naked in a second, sitting on his butt on the floor and gazing stupefied at Thorin.  
“What’s next?” he wondered in cranky voice.  
Thorin caught himself admiring his partner’s naked beauty now with open mouth, and shook himself, banishing this tempting vision and his obsession with passion thoughts.  
Thranduil seemed to notice his vulnerability now.  
He suddenly snatched away his gown roughly from frozen Thorin and having covered them from above, pounced on the stunned Dwarf King, toppling him on the floor.  
He was violently kissing him all over.  
“Mahal! What are you doing?” Thorin did not understand what to do at all, he was greatly aroused for obvious reason. Resist or Respond? “We will burn down together here right now!” roared he loudly.  
“Yes, we will burn down as I have the hots!!!!” Thranduil was tearing off Thorin’s breeches impetuously.  
Thorin understood he couldn’t resist him any longer and having gripped Thranduil’s wrists, shoved him under his body, pressing him firmly to the floor.  
He leaned upon him, kissing his hot burning lips.  
The temperature was increasing damn quickie. But not only the flames were all over around, their hearts were on the wildest fire ever.  
Thranduil was wiggling seductively under his partner’s body, rubbing his aroused cock against Thorin’s body.  
He got his legs parted and then Thorin thrust in him at last.   
The Dwarf King started to move very rapidly inside of Thranduil, pushing and sending thousands shivers down himself and all over Thranduil’s body.  
He was panting and coughing from smoke and the Elven King started to move his buttocks towards his partner, returning his frictions.   
Thranduil moaned, shivering from all over devouring, extremely delightful feeling, and arched under Thorin, crying loudly in lust.   
They both winced from piercing them climaxes, caught off guard, bright and hugely ravishing.   
Thorin was resting breathless on panting Thranduil. The two kings began coughing again now.  
“We urgently need to get our asses off from this burning place.” whispered hoarsely Thorin.  
Thranduil sent his light nod. His cheeks were still burning as he was in his bliss.  
The Dwarf King tiredly slipped off the Elven King.  
He put on the Elven King’s gown as a cover over himself and lifted relaxed, naked Thranduil.  
Fighting through the firestorm, moving very rapidly in attempt to escape this burning hell as soon as possible the Dwarf King was squeezing his precious beloved to his chest.   
When they got out of the fire, Thorin saw Balin and others, meeting them.  
“Why are you so long?” blurted out alarmed Balin. Only now he paid attention they both were naked. “And why are you both mother-naked?”  
Thorin hadn’t anything to say.  
***  
When the Dwarf King delivered the Elven King right into their bed, that one stretched himself lazily and yawned sweetly as if nothing had happened.  
“Why did you set fire to the kitchen?” inquired Thorin and sat down nearby.  
“I wasn’t going to do it at all. I wanted to cook something for you!” confessed the Elven King, he became disappointed, looking down bashfully.  
Thorin smiled kindly.  
“Awww, miz duzkak! That was very kind of you!” the Dwarf King embraced his upset beloved.  
Thranduil leaned his head on his neck and tried to hide himself in Thorin’s hair.   
But his sexual adventures were not over that day and in vain the Dwarf King was sighing in relief.  
Thranduil continued tormenting Thorin and himself with several times a day, everywhere sex. The Elven King was devastating himself savagely and Thorin watched this anguish as well. And how it was difficult for his partner to get the highest satisfaction he was dreaming of all the time with each new loving act. His thin patience began to fray. But Thranduil didn’t want to show it to Thorin and didn’t wish to give in. The Elven King was stubbornly rushing headlong to his “perfect pair target”, taken the bit between teeth.   
***  
Next day according to “improving life” book Thorin had to fuck Thranduil in his treasure hoard.  
The Dwarf King was resting on golden coins with his fidgety elven beloved on his top, enjoying the process greatly, what one couldn’t say the same about Thorin.   
“Do you like it?” Thranduil puffed, eager to hear his respond. “You should say something like this – “Mahal! I’m fucking this damned elf, the Elven King in the middle of my treasure hoard!” he chuckled cheerfully. “You should be but happy to possess all the treasures at one time!”  
Thorin was only groaning wearily in return, feeling like hard coins edges dug into his body in various places when Thranduil was pressing him to them.  
***

Thranduil’s insatiable appetite was epic. He has enlivened dozens of his fantasies already and continued inventing new ones.  
He consulted his secret book each time and this time he was eager to taste anything fresh with Thorin. He discovered one interesting thing, it turned him on a lot when Thorin was annoyed every time Thranduil was “kidnapping” him from some important meetings.  
The Dwarf King grumbled those moments getting irritated with his partner and resisted to follow him.  
However the Elven King was stubborn in his desires and knew the right way to tame his unruly Dwarf King perfectly.   
And this time he succeeded on this field again, having caught Thorin in the middle of the meeting with envoy from Gondor.   
“Sorry to steal the King from you!” he winked at the small armored black-haired man.  
Thorin groused, having hissed some curse. He armed himself with great patience and seemed to have himself ready for the next Thranduil’s whim of making a perfect pair of them.  
The Elven King was dragging the Dwarf King along the passages and stairs.  
“Can I kindly ask you not to involve with me when I have meetings with envoys from the other lands?” demanded Thorin politely and strictly at the same time.  
Thranduil stopped immediately. He straightened himself up and stared arrogantly at Thorin.  
“Consider me as envoy of the other land. You’re having the very important meeting with me now!” he smirked haughtily. “I’m your Perfect Match!”  
Thorin sighed out busily.  
“Good. I think I’m able to devote you some of my time.”  
Thranduil snorted.  
“I promise I won’t detain you too long!”  
Thorin nodded tolerantly and followed his companion obediently.  
When they entered the library, Thranduil seated the Dwarf King on the chair near the table and tied him well to it with some black silk string.  
Thorin groaned displeased.  
“A game of no touching again???”  
The Elven King took his favorite book and quickly looked into it.  
“Gonna read me something pleasant?” wondered Thorin.  
“Aha!” pronounced slowly Thranduil. “A very sexy fairy-tale about the one king sex abused!” he started to loosen Thorin’s breeches.  
The book was thrown offhandedly to the table and Thranduil knelt before Thorin.  
“Oh, what do we have here? The Dwarf King who doesn’t want me?” he inquired merrily, savoring each word. He took the soft cock of Thorin and poked it into his opened mouth, starting to suck it.  
Thorin moaned in pleasure, twitching his tied hands behind his back by habit.  
The Elven King liked his reaction.  
“Pleasant, isn’t it?” he licked his lips temptingly.  
“Too hot to bear it!” breathed out tensely Thorin.  
Thranduil giggled with pleasure and doubled his fervent zeal.  
When he gained the Dwarf King’s flesh erected, he perched himself on his top and embraced his neck, gripping his hair in his hands tightly.  
“Let me ride you now, my little pretty dwarvish pony!” he wrinkled his nose in delight, beginning to hop on his hardened cock up and down.  
Thorin preferred to miss his irony and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings he was experiencing now.  
An extremely delightful warmth began to spread down below his belly. And it was getting strengthened with every harsh landing of the Elven King.  
Thorin suddenly felt that he was fired up enough to come. He bit his lower lip, started panting and felt his cheeks blushing hot. Next moment he moaned, cumming inside of the moving Elven King and got a slap in the face all of a sudden.  
The Dwarf King opened his eyes right away, looking startled at scowling Thranduil.  
“Why have you done this, you’re moron!!!! I must be ahead and you are to be after me!” yelled the Elven King in fury.  
He looked very angry.  
Thorin kept silence.  
“Sorry, Your Majesty! I was enchanted by your sexy fairy-tale and it fired me up greatly!” he smiled, complaining.  
Thranduil bit his lip in frustration. That remark really made him burn.  
“What’s the fuck are you talking about??? And how do you think I’m gonna come now if you already dropped your load? You’ve spoiled everything!” he was broiling in rage.  
“I can hold it hardened for you a little.” offered the Dwarf King.  
“No, thanks!” snorted Thranduil in exasperation, getting off Thorin’s wet cock and closing his gown.  
He was ready to leave now.  
“Are you going to untie me or what?” wondered naked Thorin perplexedly.  
“Nope!” responded indifferently Thranduil, disappearing behind the door.  
But then he came back within a second.  
“Don’t worry. I will ask Balin to come and untie you.”  
“Why Balin?” Thorin shivered slightly, feeling that nasty awkwardness inside.   
But the Elven King was already gone, so no one replied him.

***  
Thorin stretched himself sweetly and opened his eyes having seen Thranduil’s face above him unexpectedly. “Maer Arduil, nin meleth!” his elven lover smiled weirdly to him. 

“Good morning, miz duzkak!” smiled back kindly the Dwarf King, wishing to embrace his beloved that was so close to him. 

Next moment he found he couldn’t reach him as his hands were tied to the bed railing.   
He tried to sit down but then understood his legs were also tied to the bed’s edges.  
“Hey, what the hell is going on here?” he frowned, looking puzzled at the Elven King, who gazed smirking cunningly at him. “Free me right away! I have a lot of meetings planned for today! The envoys will come in…” he was unable to continue, as Thranduil pressed his fingers to his lips and hissed at him. “My poor Dwarf King, I’m afraid you won’t be able to go anywhere today as I won’t let you do it. I ask Balin to tell your dearest envoys you are ill, confined to bed!” laughed Thranduil ironically.   
“What the…” Thorin twitched in attempt to liberate himself, but all was in vain, this darned, nasty elf did his best for him not to break free. “I’m not ill!” bellowed scowling Thorin.

The Elven King bent down again and touched his forehead, flashing his eyes in a horror. “AWWW! You’ve got a fever, nin meleth. A fever of love!” he reproachfully stared at him. “You’re seriously ill, nin meleth and I’m afraid I need to spend the whole day to cure and take a good care of you!” he winked at him. 

“Oh, please don’t!” begged Thorin, twitching again and gifting him his discontented, irritated glance. “Is that your another folly idea, next stage of making a perfect pair of us? Or is it a revenge for anything?” 

Thranduil snorted incisively into his face. “Call it as you like it to call, nin meleth. But you have to stay all day long in bed. I’m gonna start the process of your healing right now.” 

Thorin gifted him his disapproval look and lay back on the pillows, closing his eyes and sighing out desperately.   
But next moment he shuddered, feeling the hands on his breast which were fondling it. The Elven King stooped to him and showered his entire body with gentle kisses. It was rather pleasant and ticklish a bit. Thorin tensed and gazed at Thranduil in amazement. 

Some tricky smile played on his beloved’s lips, saying he certainly was up to something. 

The following moment he bent to his cock and shoved it into his mouth, starting to suck it. His skillful tongue was caressing it in a quite tempting way, teasing the Dwarf King and forcing his body to get tensed, each muscle in it. Thorin opened his mouth, hearing his own sweet, pleased moans. His hands tweaked reflexively. 

Thranduil smirked maliciously, having exchanged his quick glance with the Dwarf King, who stared intently at him, and stayed rather satisfied with such beginning.   
The Elven King licked his lips and grabbed Thorin’s hardened flesh in his hands, looking sassy at him.

“Doctor Passion will help you to ease your pain and take away your fever!” he winked cheeky at his partner, starting to shake his cock harshly, luring him again. 

Thorin held on as best he could till Thranduil perched himself on his top and started to move with wild snatches up and down and then forward and backward, bending to him and kissing him to dizziness. The Dwarf King thought he would lose his mind right away and began moaning in delight simultaneously with Thranduil. The Elven King enjoyed this riding tremendously, off to the fullest, as he was the master of the situation now. “YEAH!…YEAH!…OH, MY!...OH, THOOORIN!” he burst into his stunning climax, jamming Thorin’s cock inside of him and squirting his cum to the Dwarf King’s belly. The following moment he collapsed on his companion’s breast, into his own white puddle and puffed with stupid smile, winking at Thorin’s blurred eyes, sensing his hot liquid inside of himself, who was panting either.

“Didn’t even ask my permission for cumming!” he whispered in weary tone.

“Ahh?” wondered Thorin in blissful voice. 

Thranduil pinched his cheek. “It was the first portion of saving medicine. Wait for another one after a while.” he got off his body and flopped down on the bed nearby, stroking the Dwarf King’s chest. 

Thorin cast his amazed glance over him. “I’ve got it. You’re insatiable as always, Your Majesty! Is there any chance of getting free for some time?” 

The Elven King laughed merrily at his words. “Hey, Thorin, come on! Tell me are you kidding me or what? If you need anything, ask me! You are welcomed!” he bent his brows in amazement. “What do you want? Hungry? I can bring you food! Thirsty? I provide you with water or wine as you wish.” 

“Hmm…,” muttered the Dwarf King, pondering over. “And what if I need something in urgency?” he inquired cautiously. 

Thranduil blurred in ravenous smile. “Keep your patience, nin meleth! I won’t let you go anywhere till tomorrow.” 

That was Thorin’s turn to laugh merrily. “So I am your prisoner in my own bed, in my own chamber as far as I understood?” 

Thranduil began to nod in approval.

He pressed his lips to Thorin then and hugged him tight; put his hip over his cock.   
“We are wasting our time in trifle conversation. Seems, it’s up time for you to take another portion of passionate medicine!” he played his brows. 

“Oh, no!” moaned Thorin, arousing Thranduil’s cheerful laughter with this reaction. 

His beloved started his sweet torture again. Thorin began shivering, sensed sweet feeling down his belly. When Thranduil mounted on his erected flesh and started to move abruptly again, the Dwarf King realized that his beloved captured him in trap which he wouldn’t be able to escape. He wondered mentally how long it’d last, knowing the limit of his endurance, but wasn’t sure as the Elven King was a bit of that hot, unstoppable thing. His thoughts were violated with loud, lustful screams of Thranduil, who came again, streaming another portion of his cum onto Thorin’s chest. 

“Whoa! Mahal! You will get me drowned in your cum erelong at such rate!” startled Thorin. 

The Elven King giggled gleefully and collapsed on his top again, kissing his lips, gasping for air.

“You got me dead, nin meleth! I’m struck with this pleasant, shocking feeling owing to you!” he sighed out noisily and fell on the pillows nearby. 

He raped him several times during the hour. And Thorin couldn’t wait till his partner blacks out, but it never happened and Thranduil was steady all the time. Seems, the tenth or eleventh time became very hard for him as he bent to Thorin and squeezed his wrists at the moment of his passion’s peak, moaning in delight and hung on them breathless.

“Well, I think I need a small break for us, I meant to have a meal.” he confessed weary.

“Oh, you will free me at last?” Thorin was amazed. 

“No way, my dearest patient!” Thranduil kissed the tip of his nose. “I will feed you!”

Then he left Thorin and went for food. 

He returned very swiftly. The Elven King brought a plate of cheese, cream and two glasses, with a bottle of wine. He nestled near the Dwarf King, putting some cream on a cheese lump and eating it. He shoved the same lump of cheese into Thorin’s mouth and when that one had finished it, gave him another one. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I think I’m getting healthier.” informed Thorin saucily his Thranduil. “Can you please free me now as my limbs became numb?” 

The Elven King gifted him estimating look, taking the bottle of wine into his hands and forced him to chew extra lump of cheese. Some of cream remained on Thorin’s lips and it looked quite seductively so Thranduil leaned against him, licking the cream off his partner’s lips, merging in kiss and next moment the bottle fell from his hands, pouring the ruby wine over Thorin’s body. The Dwarf King twitched, he was wet and the silky sheets under him were of ruby color now. 

“Wow!” the Elven King fidgeted on the Dwarf King, licking the red traces along his body thoroughly. 

Thorin was chuckling and twitching under him. “Oh, please stop it! That’s too ticklish to bear it!” 

Thranduil went down to his cock again. He licked it with delight, smacking. 

“OOOH…” he shivered in passionate voice. “So sweet and yummy! I wish I eat it as a sweet!” he bit Thorin a little, making him shudder slightly.  
“I have a hard on as well, my dear patient so you should assume it’s about time to continue your treatment!” he tipped a wink at Thorin. “I’d like to put something exciting between my legs, don’t you mind???”   
That one frowned, showing the whites of his eyes.  
“Oh, no, please! Not again!” begged he.  
The Elven King’s lips stretched in cunning smile as he liked Thorin’s pleading a lot.  
“Yes, yes, my poor, fever-stricken patient.”  
He got back to his plan’s implementation.  
…The Dwarf King waited till his companion’s vigor would run out. He lost count to his climaxes. He was tired himself as well not from permanent cumming, but from lying in bed all the time, and his eyes were closing little by little time after time.   
The Elven King detected it and began to slap Thorin’s cheeks. “Don’t you dare sleep! You should be active, not passive!” 

Thorin shook his head. “Good, Your Majesty! Let’s exchange our places then. I can be active after it!” offered the Dwarf King busily. 

Thranduil was jumping on his top, laughing in drunken voice. “Not at any price, nin meleth! I’m sure you dream of it, but today is my turn as I was ahead!” he pinched Thorin’s cheek and bent to his ear suddenly. “But you gave me a good idea of new way of fucking you.” He winked at him and bent back, untying Thorin’s legs. The Elven King forced him to turn on his belly and lay on him. He was fondling Thorin’s butt, playing with him and poking his hardened cock between his buttocks. “Hot Dwarf King, so damn hot, I’m melting in your fire….” He was breathing out his wine odor into Thorin’s ear. “That hot naug will get the hot fuck from me!” he whispered in aspiration.   
The Dwarf King listened silently to him. Thranduil stopped teasing him and thrust in him finally. Thorin strained himself underneath. This time his pushes were more abrupt and stronger. Thranduil seemed hammering him to the bed. Still it was quite pleasant and soon Thorin felt as his body reacted to his insistent touches and he no longer controlled it again. The mighty arousing waves from down his belly began hitting him and threw him into awfully bright, overwhelming climax. He heard his own moans and panted, feeling as he was cumming on the sheets under him. 

Thranduil was through right after him. In sweet moans he crashed on Thorin’s back sweaty and exhausted. “My God, Thorin! You’re little devil! You’ve got me …again!” He was yelling and suffocating in puffs.   
This intensive sexual marathon lasted another hour and then fortunately for Thorin it ended when Thranduil has burnt out.   
As a result he tumbled onto the bed nearby as if he had been shot and declared to Thorin before he passed out completely.  
“Unfortunately, I should admit your illness is incurable.” 

The Dwarf King opened his mouth, going to ask him to free him but heard in response his loud snoring instead.

He was released only in the morning.

***  
Thranduil didn’t bother the Dwarf King for two days and then abducted him from the Throne Hall when he was speaking with the envoys again.  
“The king will be back shortly!” uttered Thranduil on Thorin’s behalf.  
“What the hell are you doing???” Thorin resented quietly when Thranduil tried to drag him away.  
“I’m making a perfect pair of us!” Thranduil was hard-bitten.  
The Dwarf King showed his weakness that moment and acquiesced to his whim, promising himself to handle this cranky situation a bit later.  
It turned out that this time Thranduil created a new game for two of them and Thorin was to fulfill his desires for them to become a perfect pair.   
When they returned to their room, Thranduil got an old hat out of nowhere and offered the Dwarf King to pull out the paper. He explained that he proposed an alternative for Thorin this time and he is free to choose the place where they would make love next time.  
Thorin didn’t think there was a snag in it somewhere and got caught.   
The first paper he pulled out contained the phrase “Fuck me on your throne under Arkenstone”.   
“Fuck it!” came from him.  
Thranduil gave a satisfied whistle.  
“Come on! Give another try!” encouraged he his beloved, smiling mysteriously to him.   
Thorin glanced at him alerted for some reason and pulled another paper.   
He was shocked and was ready to send his best curses again, showing unfolded paper with the same writing.  
“What’s that? A joke?” he asked annoyed.  
Thranduil shrugged his shoulders, looking complacently.  
“That means you’re simply a very lucky guy!”  
The Dwarf King was not happy at all with his companion’s words.  
“Is there a chance to replace it with something?” he inquired, realizing that it was stupid question to ask him about.  
The Elven King’s face blushed affronted greatly.  
“You chose it yourself, nin meleth. Be brave and keep your word. Don’t lose your honor!”  
Thorin had to admit that he lost this game reluctantly, with heavy heart he agreed.   
But next time after this shameful act the situation repeated again.  
The Dwarf King was racking his brain.   
“Two nights in a row?” He had to feel ashamed owing to his beloved despite the fact he got pleasure as well. Still doubt began to creep in as it was really strange coincidence he pulled the same piece of paper twice.  
When Thranduil was asleep Thorin stole his hat and checked all the papers. To his surprise all of them were identical. Thorin swore a profane oath mentally and added negations into each of them except one.  
When in the morning Thranduil asked him to pull a new paper, he pulled a paper again and pretended he’s surprised a lot. But then Thorin asked for another try and grabbed several of them.   
Thranduil was yelling loudly in irritation. “That’s not fair!” and tried to take all the papers back. As a result he saw “Don’t’s” in all of them.   
“What have you done?” he asked resentfully. “Why did you put your negations everywhere???” he grumbled with dissatisfied look.  
“Because you’ve cheated me, writing the same thing in each paper!” explained Thorin.  
Thranduil flushed with shame, learning he was revealed.   
The Dwarf King left him alone.  
But the same evening Thranduil called him into their bedroom.  
“You can feel at ease! I’m a better person now!” he winked at Thorin and smiled kindly, stretching him the hat with papers inside of it.  
“Really?” Thorin was rather astonished.  
He approached his beloved and put his hand into the hat.  
He was abashed if not to say shocked when he found that he got the same paper third time suddenly and frowned greatly.  
Thranduil showed him innocent eyes.  
“You’re damn lucky, you know!” he said.  
Thorin was keeping silence for a second, being really confused by such coincidence.  
Then he regained his consciousness.  
“Can I check the papers? Well, let me try once more!” he offered, and shoved his hand into the hat.   
That was really unexpected for Thranduil and he became anxious. The Elven King noticed as Thorin took out three papers at a time.  
“Hey! That’s not fair!” Thranduil tried to stop him.   
Thorin rolled out the papers and found they were identical again.  
He looked at Thranduil, smiling ironically.  
“So, you’re a cheater again, aren’t you?” he said, reprimanding his partner.   
Thranduil’s face was ashen and grim.  
“All right. I’ve got you. No luck no fuck!” he feigned insulted and fractious, and was ready to shed his tears but the Dwarf King had pity on him.  
“Well, er..let’s do it as is usually the case.” He stressed and hugged the Elven King. That one nuzzled against his shoulder, feeling disappointed with his offer. Thorin was caressing his hair and was thinking of their life that was going downhill. That problem stumped him.

***  
Within the few days Thorin came for advice to Balin’s place.  
The white-bearded dwarf was glad to see his king once again as he began to worry about the two kings’ relationship. He saw his king was suffering too much because he wanted to please his beloved but couldn’t bear his strange caprices any longer.  
“Something happened, miz uzbad?” Balin’s eyes were shining with concern.  
“Er..hmm…yes,” replied the Dwarf King unwillingly. “Thranduil is obsessed with uncontrollable passion, a new idea to make a perfect pair of us. He’s got the book where he borrows all his new fantasies from and after tries them on me.”  
“He bothered with the idea of making a perfect pair of you?” Balin was surprised to hear his king’s words. “I’m not sure we have such kind of book in our library.” tried to remember the white-bearded dwarf. “Probably Thranduil took it from somewhere else.”  
“He might have brought it from Mirkwood.” supposed Thorin. “Anyway, I think we are a very good pair, not perfect of course, I’m not intending to reach it, it’s impossible. I’m sure this book is the stumbling block in our relations.”  
“And if you’d steal it?” offered Balin.  
The Dwarf King shook his head and sighed out tiredly.  
“It won’t work! Thranduil is always on guard, does not let it go. He sleeps with it, eats with it, he even takes his bath, reading this damned book!” cursed he.  
Balin sent him a sympathizing nod.  
“There’s another problem in all this, Balin,” continued speaking alerted Thorin. “I see him already done in and he never wishes to admit it and keep burning the candle at both ends. I’m not aware what’s gonna happen next but I’m deadly sure that it will come to no good very soon.”  
The white-bearded dwarf listened to his disquieting speech and then claimed.  
“I think you must speak with him about your piercing inquietude coherently. I daresay he won’t listen but he would take it into consideration and later ….. ”  
“Balin, you know quite well one thing, there is no speaking with obstinate people.” interrupted him Thorin.  
“Yes, miz uzbad.” smiled Balin friendly and replied.  
“One of them is standing here just right in front of me.” He clapped Thorin’s shoulder. “Nevertheless I believe in power of your persuasion.”  
The Dwarf King graced Balin with kind smile.  
***  
Thranduil was despondent again. What was he doing wrong? He was doing absolutely the same things as it was described in the book, but he wasn’t satisfied with the results at all. He had sex in excess, great excess. But it was not exactly what he had imagined. Absolutely not! And the harder he tried to improve their relations with the Dwarf King the less he got his satisfaction.  
May be Thorin was inattentive to him? No, Thorin always responded to his desires but still.  
So then there can be something wrong with him? Thranduil was pondering over it. He felt as he was losing some important thing, overlooking something.  
No, he was fine. Nothing could be wrong with him. Why’s he talking a lot of nonsense!  
The thing is with Thorin of course, with that dwarf! He was always obliging, too soft, and too complaisant to his desires. That was the main problem probably!  
Thranduil started to think what he could do to make Thorin disobedient.  
“I came to conclusion you are too complaisant to me! Eating out of my hand! You’ve won my heart and totally forgot about me!” the Elven King scolded the Dwarf King once he came up to him to have a talk.  
Thorin wanted to protest.  
“I’m trying with all my efforts to save our relations! But all is in vain! It leads to no end!”  
His partner was deaf to his words.  
“You spoil everything with your obedience!” Thranduil was breathing heavily with anger. “Thorin, fuck me hard! – Yes, miz duzkak! Thorin, kiss my ass! – Yes, miz duzkak! Thorin, do whatever I’ll ask you to do with me! – Totally YES, miz duzkak! Are you nuts?” he shouted last words wrathfully.  
Thorin was gazing at his elven beloved patiently without blinking. But there was a painful fire in his heart.  
“Can’t he see, he spoils our relations himself with his pushy behavior and strange actions.” He told mentally.  
Thranduil snorted defiantly and turned his back to Thorin, hinting he wished not talk with him anymore.   
The Dwarf King understood that he had to retreat with nothing.


	2. Sexual Madness ends?

Balin caught thoughtful Thorin in the dining hall.  
That one was sitting in solitude in front of his breakfast which has been cold already and untouched.  
“Everything is all right, miz uzbad?” wondered he cautiously.  
“Yes!” shot out the Dwarf King, even not raising his head to look at the white-bearded dwarf.  
Balin sat down nearby.  
“Yeah, lad, I see how wonderful your life is. Just running by its own way, you cannot keep up with!”  
Thorin turned his head to his friend and smiled.  
“That’s not easy to hide anything from you, you know? You don’t miss much, do you?”  
The white-bearded dwarf smiled softly.  
“Something’s gone wrong with the Elven King? Come on, speak up! Go on!”  
“He says I’m too complaisant to him and I do whatever he wants me to do!” complained Thorin.  
Balin sent him agreeing nod.  
“Don’t be complaisant! Don’t be tender to him! Be hardy! Let him see brand new Thorin! Suppress him with your masculine traits! I think he is tired of being first in your start, he wants you to be in his position!”  
“I think he will be fond of it a lot at the contrary and that won’t please him again!” resisted Thorin.  
“You don’t hear me, Thorin? Do with this elf the things you yourself want to do, be rude, be arrogant, suppress him! Don’t respond to his desires! Only think of yourself!” emphasized Balin.  
“I can’t! I can’t be rude to Thranduil for no apparent reason! I need a reason!”  
“Treat him like he’s your enemy may be? He should be totally unpleased with your actions!”  
Balin approached to Thorin and took off his shirt.  
Thorin was looking at him suspiciously.  
His old friend ruffled his shaggy hair.  
“More brutality, more audacity, more self-interest! Behave like “a bad dwarf”. Put this indifferent look into your eyes. You’re to make him to do what YOU only want! Make him mad at you!!”  
***  
Thorin came to the library where Thranduil was reading near the table.  
He approached his partner and turned him face to the table side. A hard, loud spanking to his buttocks followed then, that even caused Thranduil’s fall onto wooden surface.  
“Hi there, sweety, cheeky elfi! Wanna fuck you now …” uttered Thorin in a very hoarse voice.  
Thranduil was abashed, staring wide opened eyes at him.  
Thorin was rude for uncertain reason, but he looked so brutal, so mannish.  
Thranduil expressed some kind of smile on his face.  
“I’m really amazed with these changes those happened to you.” he neglected his insulting words.  
Thranduil stepped to Thorin and put out his hands to him, but Thorin pushed him rudely back to the table.  
“No, no! Without kissing! Hate it, damn it!” he roughly turned the Elven King face to the table and moved apart his legs, kicking them with his own ones, tearing down his breeches.  
Thranduil didn’t resist and obeyed him.  
Thorin squeezed his buttocks hard and weighed down Thranduil’s head to the table.  
He thrust in him so abruptly that the Elven King lost his breath for a moment.  
“Oh, yeah! Fucking your ass hard here, cheeky!” the Dwarf King was moving violently inside of Thranduil who was forcedly half laying with his chest on the table.  
“Oh, you’re so fucking hot, cheeky!” he tried to sound very rough.  
Thorin seemed to like the way he was performing now. Still he wanted to please his beloved but now he realized he should be not his previous Thorin and show him his supremacy.  
He began pushing even harder and pressed the Elven King to the table edge.  
Thranduil gritted his teeth but kept still.  
When Thorin felt his coming climax, he caught Thranduil’s hair in his strong grip.  
“Yeah, baby! Feel my hottest moment!” he shot his cum into Thranduil and pressed him with his heavy body, falling on him from above.  
Thranduil was utterly angry Thorin came too quick and was so rude and so disparaging with him.  
He wanted to punish him, to teach him a good lesson.  
Thorin pulled out his cock and spanked the Elven King’s buttocks harshly again.  
“Your ass is so big, cheeky! You can hold a lot of my cum! I think I’m gonna fuck you again a bit later!”  
He buzzed off quickly.  
Thranduil was lying on the table with his breeches down, shivering madly in anger.  
Thorin’s cum was streaming down his legs.  
***  
Thranduil went out from bath, looking at his body in bruises with relief. He tried to wash away this dishonor from him. He sat down on the bed, combing his silver hair.  
His shivering disappeared but there was some unpleasant feeling coming along.  
Why Thorin did this awful thing to him? Why he was so hot first and then so truculent?  
What’s happened to him?  
Thranduil totally forgot about his favorite book and has been totally devoured with his thoughts about new Thorin.  
That moment he saw Thorin entering the room.  
That one was again bare-chested only wearing his breeches.  
“Back to fuck you, sweet ass!” he was smiling sassy to him.  
Thranduil did not like his manner, but waited what happens then.  
Thorin was hiding something behind his back.  
He then approached Thranduil and took his hair in his strong grip again.  
“You wanted me to kiss you, yo hot cheeky?!?” he violently pressed his lips to Thranduil and toppled him to the bed.  
He shackled his wrists to the railing of the bed and perched on Thranduil’s pelvis.  
Thranduil was drilling him furiously.  
Thorin unbuttoned his breeches and moved closer to the Elven King’s face.  
“Open your sweet mouth, cheeky!”  
He was pushing his cock into the mouth of resisting Thranduil.  
“Suck it well babe as I want my boy hardened when I’ll fuck your hot ass again!”  
“I won’t!” hissed infuriated Thranduil, turning away from Thorin.  
“Ok. Don’t wanna give this blow job. I will do a rub up myself, cheeky! Watch it!” announced daring Thorin.  
He began shaking his cock in front of Thranduil’s face.  
Thranduil blushed and closed his eyes. He was greatly annoyed. Thorin saw him breathing wrathfully. That meant Thorin was doing everything right.  
He pumped up his cock and bent Thranduil’s knees, pressing them to his shoulders.  
Thranduil attempted to resist, but his hands were out of his reach and Thorin held him very tight too.  
The Dwarf King violently penetrated his hole and started to move inside him rapidly. He was pushing the Elven King so hard, that one hit his head against the wall several times.  
Red-faced Thranduil was wildly roaring and panting, trying to free himself, but his twitching only wounded his wrists even more, the shackles dug into his wrists. He was sending black curses to Thorin in elvish very loudly.  
Thorin only smirked complacently. After some minutes of hard pushing inside of his partner and bumping his head against the wall, he turned twitching Thranduil down his face, and his shackled hands became crossed.  
Thranduil attempted to free himself again and pulled the metal rings around his wrists abruptly.  
Thorin had his buttocks parted and thrust in him.  
Thranduil couldn’t be silent any longer.  
“I will kill you, damned dwarf when I break free!”  
Thorin maliciously sniggered at his words. Thranduil’s rebellious resistance aroused him greatly.  
He was fucking the Elven King for some minutes until he felt his climax approaching.  
He then quickly pulled out his pulsating cock and having turned the Elven King face up again to him, had started shaking his cock fast.  
Thorin panted, moaned out loud, and shot his hot cum right in Thranduil’s face. Into his enraged eyes, into his distorted from wrath mouth. The odorous, viscous liquid was flowing down his cheeks now.  
Thranduil was totally abased and crushed. He stared dumbfounded at the Dwarf King.  
Thorin was beholding him and thought for a moment that he probably went too far.  
But this act of humiliation should certainly slow down the fidgety Thranduil.  
And he has done exactly the things they were discussing with Balin.  
“Thanks a lot, sweety!” Thorin squeezed Thranduil’s wet cheek rudely.  
The Dwarf King left the room pretty damn quick.  
Thranduil remained shivering from disgrace.  
His eyes were full of hot tears mixed with Thorin’s cum.  
He was feeling helpless, humiliated and raped, used and thrown like a thing of naught.  
Thranduil was suffering immensely but not from pain, his soul was on fire. There was such enormous anguish inside of him. His heart was broken.  
He desperately missed his previous, caring Thorin. Wanted back his tender, loving him Thorin. Not this cruel, selfish monster who was satisfying only his own flesh.  
How could he return his treasurable, adored Dwarf King? What is he to do to get him back? Thranduil was hugely fatigued from all these recent events. His head was stuffed with thoughts of the Dwarf King. He was rubbing his wet cheeks against his shoulders, wiping his tears.  
He shouldn’t have done all these things to Thorin. Exhausting, tormenting him with his caprices. He pretended he noticed anything. And Thorin was patient. Was obedient.  
“Oh, he was so obedient! I’m willing to get him back!” Thranduil blushed, terribly enraged with himself. He wanted his Thorin to be obedient again. That was the main thing he missed and overlooked.  
Thranduil sighed out heavily and felt salty tears on his lips. They were bitter as ever.  
He was crying again and missed the moment he fell asleep shortly.  
Balin caught thoughtful Thorin in the dining hall.  
That one was sitting in solitude in front of his breakfast which has been cold already and untouched.  
“Everything is all right, miz uzbad?” wondered he cautiously.  
“Yes!” shot out the Dwarf King, even not raising his head to look at the white-bearded dwarf.  
Balin sat down nearby.  
“Yeah, lad, I see how wonderful your life is. Just running by its own way, you cannot keep up with!”  
Thorin turned his head to his friend and smiled.  
“That’s not easy to hide anything from you, you know? You don’t miss much, do you?”  
The white-bearded dwarf smiled softly.  
“Something’s gone wrong with the Elven King? Come on, speak up! Go on!”  
“He says I’m too complaisant to him and I do whatever he wants me to do!” complained Thorin.  
Balin sent him agreeing nod.  
“Don’t be complaisant! Don’t be tender to him! Be hardy! Let him see brand new Thorin! Suppress him with your masculine traits! I think he is tired of being first in your start, he wants you to be in his position!”  
“I think he will be fond of it a lot at the contrary and that won’t please him again!” resisted Thorin.  
“You don’t hear me, Thorin? Do with this elf the things you yourself want to do, be rude, be arrogant, suppress him! Don’t respond to his desires! Only think of yourself!” emphasized Balin.  
“I can’t! I can’t be rude to Thranduil for no apparent reason! I need a reason!”  
“Treat him like he’s your enemy may be? He should be totally unpleased with your actions!”  
Balin approached to Thorin and took off his shirt.  
Thorin was looking at him suspiciously.  
His old friend ruffled his shaggy hair.  
“More brutality, more audacity, more self-interest! Behave like “a bad dwarf”. Put this indifferent look into your eyes. You’re to make him to do what YOU only want! Make him mad at you!!”  
***  
Thorin came to the library where Thranduil was reading near the table.  
He approached his partner and turned him face to the table side. A hard, loud spanking to his buttocks followed then, that even caused Thranduil’s fall onto wooden surface.  
“Hi there, sweety, cheeky elfi! Wanna fuck you now …” uttered Thorin in a very hoarse voice.  
Thranduil was abashed, staring wide opened eyes at him.  
Thorin was rude for uncertain reason, but he looked so brutal, so mannish.  
Thranduil expressed some kind of smile on his face.  
“I’m really amazed with these changes those happened to you.” he neglected his insulting words.  
Thranduil stepped to Thorin and put out his hands to him, but Thorin pushed him rudely back to the table.  
“No, no! Without kissing! Hate it, damn it!” he roughly turned the Elven King face to the table and moved apart his legs, kicking them with his own ones, tearing down his breeches.  
Thranduil didn’t resist and obeyed him.  
Thorin squeezed his buttocks hard and weighed down Thranduil’s head to the table.  
He thrust in him so abruptly that the Elven King lost his breath for a moment.  
“Oh, yeah! Fucking your ass hard here, cheeky!” the Dwarf King was moving violently inside of Thranduil who was forcedly half laying with his chest on the table.  
“Oh, you’re so fucking hot, cheeky!” he tried to sound very rough.  
Thorin seemed to like the way he was performing now. Still he wanted to please his beloved but now he realized he should be not his previous Thorin and show him his supremacy.  
He began pushing even harder and pressed the Elven King to the table edge.  
Thranduil gritted his teeth but kept still.  
When Thorin felt his coming climax, he caught Thranduil’s hair in his strong grip.  
“Yeah, baby! Feel my hottest moment!” he shot his cum into Thranduil and pressed him with his heavy body, falling on him from above.  
Thranduil was utterly angry Thorin came too quick and was so rude and so disparaging with him.  
He wanted to punish him, to teach him a good lesson.  
Thorin pulled out his cock and spanked the Elven King’s buttocks harshly again.  
“Your ass is so big, cheeky! You can hold a lot of my cum! I think I’m gonna fuck you again a bit later!”  
He buzzed off quickly.  
Thranduil was lying on the table with his breeches down, shivering madly in anger.  
Thorin’s cum was streaming down his legs.  
***  
Thranduil went out from bath, looking at his body in bruises with relief. He tried to wash away this dishonor from him. He sat down on the bed, combing his silver hair.  
His shivering disappeared but there was some unpleasant feeling coming along.  
Why Thorin did this awful thing to him? Why he was so hot first and then so truculent?  
What’s happened to him?  
Thranduil totally forgot about his favorite book and has been totally devoured with his thoughts about new Thorin.  
That moment he saw Thorin entering the room.  
That one was again bare-chested only wearing his breeches.  
“Back to fuck you, sweet ass!” he was smiling sassy to him.  
Thranduil did not like his manner, but waited what happens then.  
Thorin was hiding something behind his back.  
He then approached Thranduil and took his hair in his strong grip again.  
“You wanted me to kiss you, yo hot cheeky?!?” he violently pressed his lips to Thranduil and toppled him to the bed.  
He shackled his wrists to the railing of the bed and perched on Thranduil’s pelvis.  
Thranduil was drilling him furiously.  
Thorin unbuttoned his breeches and moved closer to the Elven King’s face.  
“Open your sweet mouth, cheeky!”  
He was pushing his cock into the mouth of resisting Thranduil.  
“Suck it well babe as I want my boy hardened when I’ll fuck your hot ass again!”  
“I won’t!” hissed infuriated Thranduil, turning away from Thorin.  
“Ok. Don’t wanna give this blow job. I will do a rub up myself, cheeky! Watch it!” announced daring Thorin.  
He began shaking his cock in front of Thranduil’s face.  
Thranduil blushed and closed his eyes. He was greatly annoyed. Thorin saw him breathing wrathfully. That meant Thorin was doing everything right.  
He pumped up his cock and bent Thranduil’s knees, pressing them to his shoulders.  
Thranduil attempted to resist, but his hands were out of his reach and Thorin held him very tight too.  
The Dwarf King violently penetrated his hole and started to move inside him rapidly. He was pushing the Elven King so hard, that one hit his head against the wall several times.  
Red-faced Thranduil was wildly roaring and panting, trying to free himself, but his twitching only wounded his wrists even more, the shackles dug into his wrists. He was sending black curses to Thorin in elvish very loudly.  
Thorin only smirked complacently. After some minutes of hard pushing inside of his partner and bumping his head against the wall, he turned twitching Thranduil down his face, and his shackled hands became crossed.  
Thranduil attempted to free himself again and pulled the metal rings around his wrists abruptly.  
Thorin had his buttocks parted and thrust in him.  
Thranduil couldn’t be silent any longer.  
“I will kill you, damned dwarf when I break free!”  
Thorin maliciously sniggered at his words. Thranduil’s rebellious resistance aroused him greatly.  
He was fucking the Elven King for some minutes until he felt his climax approaching.  
He then quickly pulled out his pulsating cock and having turned the Elven King face up again to him, had started shaking his cock fast.  
Thorin panted, moaned out loud, and shot his hot cum right in Thranduil’s face. Into his enraged eyes, into his distorted from wrath mouth. The odorous, viscous liquid was flowing down his cheeks now.  
Thranduil was totally abased and crushed. He stared dumbfounded at the Dwarf King.  
Thorin was beholding him and thought for a moment that he probably went too far.  
But this act of humiliation should certainly slow down the fidgety Thranduil.  
And he has done exactly the things they were discussing with Balin.  
“Thanks a lot, sweety!” Thorin squeezed Thranduil’s wet cheek rudely.  
The Dwarf King left the room pretty damn quick.  
Thranduil remained shivering from disgrace.  
His eyes were full of hot tears mixed with Thorin’s cum.  
He was feeling helpless, humiliated and raped, used and thrown like a thing of naught.  
Thranduil was suffering immensely but not from pain, his soul was on fire. There was such enormous anguish inside of him. His heart was broken.  
He desperately missed his previous, caring Thorin. Wanted back his tender, loving him Thorin. Not this cruel, selfish monster who was satisfying only his own flesh.  
How could he return his treasurable, adored Dwarf King? What is he to do to get him back? Thranduil was hugely fatigued from all these recent events. His head was stuffed with thoughts of the Dwarf King. He was rubbing his wet cheeks against his shoulders, wiping his tears.  
He shouldn’t have done all these things to Thorin. Exhausting, tormenting him with his caprices. He pretended he noticed anything. And Thorin was patient. Was obedient.  
“Oh, he was so obedient! I’m willing to get him back!” Thranduil blushed, terribly enraged with himself. He wanted his Thorin to be obedient again. That was the main thing he missed and overlooked.  
Thranduil sighed out heavily and felt salty tears on his lips. They were bitter as ever.  
He was crying again and missed the moment he fell asleep shortly.  
***  
Meanwhile Thorin visited Balin in his place and told him everything about Thranduil.  
“I… I probably went too far!” he was nervously measuring Balin’s room with his fast steps.  
Balin smiled kindly to him.  
“I believe tomorrow, miz uzbad, you’ll see quite new Thranduil!” promised he, trying to appease Thorin.  
“Hope so. Otherwise I lose him once and for all. I think he is greatly wicked with me and never forgives me. I regret extremely I’ve done this to him!” Thorin was ashamed.  
Balin embraced his cheerless king and clapped his back.  
“Believe me, the Elven King will be absolutely different tomorrow! Please stay here for this night and tomorrow morning return to him as if nothing had happened, in your own old face. You will be surprised how happy he is when he sees real you after all.”  
Thorin was only nodding with certain disbelief after each his old friend’s word.  
****  
In the morning, he took a small tray with two tea cups and biscuits, and went to his chamber.  
Thorin was going to come to the second part of Balin’s plan.  
When he opened the door, he saw Thranduil sleeping sweetly.  
The Elven King’s body was naked, his hands shackled to the top of the bed. He was absolutely the same state as Thorin left him yesterday.  
Thorin put the tray on the table and took out a moistened napkin. He sat down near the sleeping Elven King and started cleaning his cheeks, eyelids and eyelashes tenderly.  
He stopped for instant unable to resist this seductive beauty of Thranduil and couldn’t restrain himself from kissing him gently.  
The Dwarf King didn’t care whether he would wish to kill him when he awakened. He wasn’t sure Thranduil would have a will to forgive him.  
Thranduil has suddenly responded to his warm, tempting touch, awakening. He opened his azure eyes, and that moment Thorin parted with him, gazing at him, waiting for something.  
The Elven King stared at him with his amorous eyes.  
“Forgive me!” their lips pronounced simultaneously to each other and after smiled friendly.  
“Please liberate me, nin meleth!” asked the Elven King humbly.  
Thorin began removing shackles from Thranduil’s wrists confusedly and rather quickly.  
The Elven King’s tender skin was severely damaged with sharp metal rings.  
“Mahal!” Thorin took Thranduil’s hands and started kissing his wounded, red, close to bleeding wrists.  
“You are a poor soul!” he was soothing his beloved with kisses. His hands, his cheeks, his lips, his neck and lower. He was covering all his body with soft kisses.  
Thranduil helped Thorin to climb on his top and pulled his face closer to him, kissing to dizziness.  
“Please make love to me, nin meleth.” begged he, gazing hunted eyes at Thorin.  
Thorin nodded slightly. It was like a magic dream for him. Thranduil wasn’t angry, wasn’t arrogant. Didn’t use the advantage of being atop. He offered his role to Thorin. He wanted to please him. Not to be pleased himself as previously.  
The Dwarf King was touched to the depths of his soul.  
He took Thranduil’s hardened cock that was ready owing to Thorin’s arousing soft strokes and perched himself on it.  
The Elven King was shivering with pleasure.  
“M.m.m.m.ake love to me, nin meleth!” his tormented eyes addressed him pleading glance.  
Thorin started to move very tenderly. While his moving he bent to Thranduil and was kissing, stroking his chest, running through his silky hair with his hands, kissing his fingers. Thranduil was caressing his cock with his hands softly at the same moment and responded to his every touch.  
“I think I can come now!” warned him Thorin after some time.  
Thranduil placed his hands over his face in pretense.  
***  
The both kings were resting in each other’s arms, talking.  
“I’ve felt hugely insulted first, but then thought it was something vigorous, violent, delirious, wild, sometimes even captivating and I came to think I like it”. confessed fervently Thranduil, his cheeks were blooming red.  
“Oh, my! No!” Thorin was astonished, stupefied extremely. He touched his forehead, thinking he had a fever.  
Thranduil lay down on him next moment, gazing eye to eye; too close to his face and pressed Thorin’s wrists to sheets.  
His lips were so nigh, moving. Thorin couldn’t resist this temptation, listening to him mesmerized.  
“I’d like to offer something.” Thranduil started to whisper into Thorin’s ear. “We will…first…then you…then I…”  
Thorin seemed to flush with his every next word, he had no choice to move away, and he didn’t wish it at all.  
“I know this pose.” he told. “Are you sure you want all this, you’ve just told me?”  
“I’m eager to try!” Thranduil was licking his dried lips.  
Thorin was unable to restrain himself any longer and pressed his lips to these ones, tempting him from above.  
Thranduil was taken aback a little but responded him with all his hot desire.  
***

That was one of the rarest times when Thorin was giving blow job. Usually it was the Elven King who was very fond of teasing and tempting his dwarvish beloved. But this time Thorin was gratifying his partner and the Elven King exploded in expressive moans shortly when he felt his body was brought in completely, unbearably pleasant tension.  
Thorin’s seductive actions could lead him to quick climax but he wished to experience something new, unbeknown. He already shared with Thorin that he partially liked when that one was truculent.  
Yes, Thranduil’s plan was pretty simple, he desired to possess the Dwarf King the same as he did to him. He wanted to be Thorin now.  
The Dwarf King understood it right away when first they swapped roles, and second when Thranduil placed him on his knees, back to him.  
The Elven King was fucking him very pleasantly, shoving his long cock into him methodically slowly as if testing him.  
“How it feels like?” he wondered carefully.  
Thorin’s chest was resting on their bed while the Elven King was standing on his knees behind him.  
“It feels pretty hot!” answered Thorin.  
“Pretty hot, yeah?” specified Thranduil, snorting sarcastically, and spanked his butt harshly. “Then what would you say about this?!?” he pulled out his cock and laid Thorin on his back on silky sheets, and then leaned his legs on his shoulders before penetrating into him again.  
The Elven King attempted to have his partner in this pose but after a minute of puffing he panted out tiredly.  
“You’re too heavy for me!”  
“Then you should be on top.” suggested Thorin and added. “In your favorite position.”  
Thranduil grumbled in frustration.  
“Don’t you understand, I want to thrust in you! Not YOU to thrust in me!” parried he.  
“Fine!” Thorin turned on his side and bent one of his knees, pulling it a little bit higher to his belly. “Then try this variant.”  
Thranduil lay behind him and parted his buttocks, shoving his hardened cock. He was moving slowly again, listening to each Thorin’s sound.  
“So how it feels now?” he was very curious again.  
The Dwarf King was here with his answer.  
“That’s quite unusual for me, as I’ve got used to embrace you while doing the same thing with you. Now I don’t know where I should use my hands.”  
Thranduil smirked cunningly.  
“I can give you a quick prompt, nin meleth. Use them right down below to please yourself!”  
Thorin smiled and started rubbing his cock, making it harder.   
Erelong he felt very pleasant sensation, telling him he was ready to come.  
“I’m close to my climax!” he panted.  
Thranduil puffed ardently in response.  
“Wait a second! I’m gonna drop my load in a jiffy!”   
He began panting and then came, slowing down his moves.  
He was tired but pleased immensely and could barely speak.  
Thorin was still waiting for his partner’s signal.  
“All right…” breathed out Thranduil finally. “You may… thrust in me… from behind... I’ll be down my face…”  
Thorin placed Thranduil on his belly and leaned on his back. He ejaculated in a minute and pulled out his wet cock out of his companion, falling down on the pillows beside.   
Thranduil addressed him a cattish smile.  
“I have two things to say to you.” he uttered delighted. “First, today I had a small sexual victory over you, nin meleth. I’ve fucked you the way I was eager to fuck you a long ago. Second, we both have our cum inside of us and I feel that’s perfect! You might as well like the way I’ve fucked you.” repeated Thranduil. “Were you pleased or not? Tell me!”  
“To some certain point.” admitted Thorin. “It was quite unusual for me as I mentioned. I need some time to get it better.” he explained honestly.  
“Ok, I wait.” agreed Thranduil. “But please don’t hide your feelings from me. I need to know whether you liked it or not.”  
“I won’t!” promised tiredly Thorin. “I didn’t get it yet. Let me have a little sleep and we try it again a bit later.”  
Thranduil nodded and smiled triumphantly inwardly. He definitely didn’t mind it.  
He had to wait patiently for an hour.  
And when Thorin woke up, he whispered into Thranduil’s ear.  
“Let’s try it again from the very start, miz duzkak! But we will vary this….”  
Thranduil was listening to him open-mouthed, stunned, unable to believe what his Dwarf King was offering to him.  
But it all turned to be true and next moment Thranduil was on his knees again, sucking Thorin’s thick cock, stimulating his desire to arouse.  
Then Thorin sat down on the edge of the bed and moved apart his legs, asking Thranduil to kneel down again.  
“That will be easier for you now to thrust in me this way.”  
Thranduil nodded quickly, unable to resist this temptation.  
He began fucking Thorin with great, fervent zeal and delight. His pushes were filled with such strength and abruptness that it turned on the Dwarf King immensely. He started to moan.  
Thranduil collapsed on his dwarvish partner’s top, continuing to fuck him, and Thorin entwined his thighs for deeper penetration.   
It whipped up the Elven King and his rhythm increased, becoming faster.  
A very teasing rubbing of Thorin’s cock between their bodies made its job perfectly. The both kings came together this time.   
Thranduil moaned in pleasure once more, and stretched along Thorin’s belly, full of cum.  
He was smiling sluggishly to the Dwarf King.  
“I did like those hot hugs of yours when I’ve been inside of you, nin meleth,” informed him Thranduil. “So now I want you to fuck me the same.” He giggled. “Well, of course in some minutes later.”  
Thorin’s face relaxed in a smile.  
“I’ve got you, Your Insatiable Majesty! I’ll be utterly happy to gratify you!”  
Thranduil had a toothy smile.  
“Aww, nin meleth! You are so complaisant, so nice and so kind to me!” he squeezed him in tight embrace. “We are the perfect pair, you and me, doubtless!” he kissed Thorin’s lips and sighed out. “Our passion cured our cracked relationship and will certainly lead us to our supreme happiness in nearest future!”  
There was some mixture of ardent hope and refreshing innocence in his eyes that charmed Thorin.   
He had to agree with his elated elven partner.  
“No need to perform exploits on the field of our love, miz duzkak. You know that I love you the way you are…”  
“But I want to be perfect, Thorin!” cut him Thranduil and curved his lips. “Can’t you imagine that it’s dreadfully important to me!”  
“And if I tell you that you are already perfect and reached your highest point?” wondered Thorin.  
“Am I?” sounded intrigued voice of the Elven King. “Perfect in what?”  
“In everything!” cleared Thorin. “You’re number one in our union.”  
Thranduil managed a weak smile and then allowed to turn it into a broader one.  
“Plain and simple, nin meleth. And what about you? Are you perfect?”  
The Dwarf King looked into his waiting, eager eyes and laughed.  
“I think I’m not. I’m just an ordinary dwarf.” He fondled Thranduil’s cheek gently and pressed his forehead to his companion’s one, peering lovingly into his azure eyes.  
“But I am to comply with your demands if I want to be with you.” He whispered and kissed the Elven King.  
His touch was so hot and provoking that Thranduil’s hand stretched down to his belly, starting to caress his cock.  
Their mutual strokes soon turned into new loving act and Thranduil loved Thorin’s deep love confession tremendously.  
But no wonder the Dwarf King mentioned about his insatiable appetite.   
Thranduil was in his last breaths but he desired to have his last say in their hot affair.  
So he crawled to Thorin’s back and was fucking him with his last efforts. He needed much more time to reach it as he was too fatigued but finally he shot his cum, panting spasmodically. His heart was beating in his ears faster than anything in the world from that mad rhythm he was moving in.   
Thranduil remained speechless for a long time.   
Thorin waited for a while, feeling his beloved’s even breath, and inquired.  
“Are you asleep or not, miz duzkak?”   
Thranduil only moaned silently in response.   
“I’m still in my bliss…can’t cease my after falling… into abyss of pleasure…can’t sense a thing in my body...” he was too exhausted to say anything else.   
A slow smile spread over Thorin’s face.  
***  
Thorin and Thranduil stayed cooped up inside of their chamber for two days. What were they doing there? Thranduil was honing his skills in fucking to perfection and Thorin was conniving him again.  
And after two days the Dwarf King felt there was a need of meeting Balin again.  
The white-bearded dwarf was glad to see Thorin almost staid and he was all his ears.  
The Dwarf King told him everything in details right away.  
“Thranduil wants to be perfect in fucking. He is always ahead now and getting into even more sexual race far ahead. The only way to soothe him for any reason, to distract him from anything is to drag him into bed, to involve him into fucking. No matter he is ill, healthy, scared, sad, glad, angry, dying…..he wants to be fucked till he loses his consciousness. This sexual madness has no end!”  
Thorin was measuring Balin’s room with his quick steps.  
“He becomes even more aroused when I suppress him, forcing him to obey me!!!” Thorin was stunned.  
“But you also like to be suppressed!” hinted timidly Balin.  
“By nobody!” cut his talk Thorin.  
“By the Elven King of course. I meant him. You told me you like when he overmastering your will.”  
“…Probably…”delayed this thought Thorin. “Sometimes…often…” confirmed he. “Don’t give a damn how he’s doing it to me every time! I gave him the right to dominate over me.”  
“Or he himself uses this right to rule you.”  
“I’m confused, what I am to be for him. How I can become perfect for him. ” confessed awkwardly Thorin.  
Balin touched his forehead cautiously.  
“What?” asked the Dwarf King anxiously.  
“You didn’t read that book either, did you?” inquired Balin suspiciously.  
“You’ve burnt it, forgot?” reminded him Thorin.  
“I know. I’m just asking you as you started to sound like Thranduil!”  
“Did I?” Thorin was amazed with his words.  
Balin nodded earnestly.  
“Just be yourself, miz uzbad! Be Thorin Oakenshield which I know well!” Balin smiled kindly.


End file.
